The present invention relates to digital signal processor chips, and more particularly to a data transmission circuit for a digital signal processor chip and method for transmitting data.
Recently, digital signal processor chips have become widely used as a result of the rapid development of integrated circuit technology. In particular, because of the low cost of digital signal processor chips due to large scale integration, highspeed, and improvement in the efficiency and availability of memory devices and logic devices, digital signal processor chips have been used in military, industrial, and consumer applications.
One of the most important functions of the digital signal processor chip is to process data in real time. Real time data processing requires many computation operations. The digital signal processor chip receives data, performs operations of multiplication and accumulation and outputs data as fast as possible. Digital signal processing can be performed more rapidly than analog signal processing using techniques such as high-precision and stability processing, pipeline control, and parallel processing.
The digital signal processor chip generally includes a memory device, arithmetic logic device, multiplier, register, controller, and a bus for transmitting data between the respective components. The bus includes local buses and a global bus configured so that the global bus is used for transmitting data between local buses and the local buses are used for transmitting data between associated components and the global bus.
Also, the digital signal processor chip may be capable of high-speed operation by parallel-processing the input signal using a plurality of interconnected digital signal processing chips.
In such a configuration, the bus inevitably has a complicated structure in order to appropriately connect the plurality of digital signal processor chips.
During data writing and reading operations, data may be transmitted to or output from all components via the bus. When data transmission is performed using a global bus, data is prevented from being transmitted into undesired components. In other words, the digital signal processor chip has switches for transmitting data or intercepting transmitted data. The switches prevent writing or reading data to or from undesired components during data transmission. Each switch, which is connected between the input and output terminals of the respective component and a local bus, functions as a gate which selectively forms a data transmission path.
However, in the conventional digital signal processor chip, although data transfer does not occur between components disconnected from the data transmission path, data is transmitted to both local and global buses connected to the respective components. Where data is transmitted over a short distance, this results in the unnecessary consumption of electricity.